


'Cause Baby You're Perfect Just The Way You Are

by kimaris



Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M, also this is kinda old alr, inspired by innovator's more than a tv star, you guys should listen to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times where Jinyoung feels like he's not good enough, fortunately, Jaebum's always there to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause Baby You're Perfect Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble bc innovator's song gave me too much feelz i cannot  
> this is kinda old alr but still not proofread #lazypieceofsht

It has always been like this. He wakes up in the morning feeling terrible, as if there’s nothing left for him to do in this world and if he’s going to be honest, Jinyoung will say that even if he wanted to feel bad he couldn’t because there’s nothing there but emptiness.  

  


But it changed when Jaebum entered—or more like trespassed his way to his life. Jaebum, the only person who didn’t give up on him no matter how stubborn and pathetic he is, Jaebum who doesn’t fail to remind him how beautiful he is every single day, _Jaebum_ , who made him feel like he’s the luckiest person in the entire universe.

  


“You’re thinking too much again,” Jaebum murmurs, voice raspy from sleep. His eyes are closed but there’s a small smile tugging on his lips as he feels Jinyoung’s delicate fingers tracing patterns on his chest.

  


Jinyoung halts but he lets Jaebum pull him even closer until his head is tucked in under the latter’s chin. “Sorry,” he whispers weakly. “Can’t really sleep…”

  


He feels Jaebum running his fingers through his messy raven locks, it’s magical, Jinyoung thinks. How Jaebum can make him feel relaxed with such a simple action, how Jaebum can make him feel safe and sound.

  


“What are you thinking about this time, hm?” He knows that Jaebum is definitely tired and that he needs all the sleep he can get, but he just can’t stop himself from wanting to talk.

  


Placing a gentle kiss on the older male’s chest, Jinyoung sighs. “I just, I mean I can’t,” he pauses, thinks of a better set of words to express his thoughts. “Still can’t believe this is happening … I mean, I’m just me and you—“ he pulls back a little so he can look up at Jaebum who’s now looking back at him. “You’re this amazing person I could never be.”

  


Jaebum continues to look at him and somehow it makes Jinyoung’s heart flutter and his cheeks to flush a faint hue of pink. He tries to cover the older male’s eyes but Jaebum beats him to it. He grabs Jinyoung’s wrist at first, then he smiles softly as he intertwines his fingers with  Jinyoung’s.

  


“Baby,” Jaebum calls out to him, Jinyoung feels his cheeks blushing a shade darker. “You’re perfect just the way you are.” Jinyoung has to resist the urge to jut out his lower lip, because Jaebum is looking at him so fondly that it makes him feel fragile. He diverts his attention to anywhere else but Jaebum but the latter tilts his chin up so that Jinyoung will have no choice but to look at him.

  


“You’re perfect—“

  


Jinyoung covers the older male’s mouth, his face in an embarrassing shade of red and he whines when he saw Jaebum’s eyes crinkle as he tries to suppress a laugh. “I get it already, no need to say it again.” He pouts. Jaebum pulls his hand away and leans down to chastely kiss the other.

  


“I’ll say it again and again if I have to.” Jaebum says and then he’s pulling Jinyoung closer to him once again. “Go to sleep, baby.”

  


He hears Jinyoung hum, the younger male nuzzles in the crook of his neck and a smile forms on Jaebum’s lips.

  


“I love you,” Jinyoung whispers, heart beating fast as Jaebum kisses the top of his head.

  


“I know,” Jaebum answers, stifling another chuckle because he knows it isn’t what Jinyoung is wanted to hear.

  


Jinyoung huffs, “I mean it. I love you.” He repeats and this time he can’t help but look up at Jaebum again.

  


Jaebum smiles that bright smile, the one that never fails to take Jinyoung’s breath away. “I know, sweetheart,” he places a gentle kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead and just like that Jinyoung feels himself surrendering to sleep. “I love you too.”


End file.
